Lion of God Prequel
by thesituation016
Summary: This is a short story of how Abraham Sapien met Professor Broom, Ariel, and HellBoy, becoming part of their family and the BPRD.


Ariel collapsed in her bed happy to be home as she turned on her side clutching a pillow to her chest curling up around it. She and her brother along with their father had been on a trip tracking down a pair of ancient bracelets that sucked the life out of the person wearing the silver bracelet and giving it to the person wearing the gold. Now that it was over she was ready for some R and R.

She had just closed her eyes when a disturbing sound reached her ears. She sat straight up in her bed, her ears twitching as they tried to get a lock on the noise she was hearing, it sounded like a scream of pain. Her tiredness forgotten she shot out of her bed making her way out of her room and down the hall of the BPRD. They had really moved up since the small bunker they used to live in.

"Whatcha up to sis?" Red asked when he spotted her.

"I hear something down in the lab, it sounds like a scream." Ariel said with a worried look. "We should check it out?"

"Ok." HB said and followed her as they raced down the hall. When they came to the doors of the lab they were closed, but that didn't stop Ariel who pressed her ear against the door.

'_Put that muzzle back on him. The last thing we need is Broom or his freak kids hearing this.' _The head scientist Jason ordered. _'Now resume the experiment.'_

There was the sound of electrical discharge as well as the screaming though it was muffled now. Ariel had heard enough as had Red. They both burst into the lab causing the doors to crack on impact against the walls.

"Hey what are you two doing here?! You're not supposed to be back yet!" Jason snapped trying to draw a curtain around the operating table. "Get out of here!"

"Move." Ariel roared shoving him aside then ripped the curtain down. Ariel's face was twisted into anger at the sight of the blue fish man strapped to the table bleeding blue blood from incision on his right forearm and covered in electric burns on his chest wearing some old fashioned pants. "Red."

"Shut it down, all of it!" He started yelling at the men and wrecking everything in his way.

"You can't do this!" Jason snapped. "He's ours!"

"He is a living breathing being and should not be treated like this!" Ariel screamed shoving the other scientist out of her way as an alarm went off calling for security.

"Ariel, get him out of here." Red ordered.

"On it!" Ariel replied un-strapping the mer-man and setting him down in a wheel chair. They couldn't risk leaving him here alone when the guards got to them. Ariel pushed the wheelchair leaning it back on two wheels so the mer-man didn't fall out and made her way to her room barely avoiding the guards.

Once in her room Ariel was about to lay him on her bed then thought better of it and took him to her tub gently standing him to his feet and helping him lay in down in the tub. She started to fill it up with cool water making sure the hole was plugged up. The fish man sunk into the water as soon as it was deep enough breathing slowly his eyes never leaving Ariel as she turned the water off when the tub was full to the brim.

"Are you ok?" Ariel asked gently as she kneeled next to the tub, but if the blue tent of the water was anything to go by he was not. He just stared up at her, not moving, the only indication that he was alive were the bubbles that floated to the surface from his gills. "Can you understand me?"

Slowly he nodded taking in her appearance of a Bengal cat with tattoo like spots along her back and strips on her legs as well as on her arms all colored black decorating her pale skin which was dusted in a soft peach fuz that couldn't be easily seen, but was like silk to the touch.

Her long thin peach colored tapered tail with a tuft of fur at the end colored like her hair had stripes of black going down it. She also had black stripes on her face two on each cheek and down along either side of her neck, her ears were pointed like an elf's tipped in black, she had long curly white, black, gold, and silver streaked hair in a high ponytail, and golden eyes with a silver starburst around the pupils.

"Ok, can you speak?" She asked. He carefully came out of the water until his upper torso was out of the water.

"Yes." He said still starring at her. She noticed that he was holding his injured arm close to himself as well as covering his chest wounds.

"May I see your injuries?" She asked. He held a little tighter to himself as he moved as far away as the tub would allow.

"I won't hurt you I promise." Ariel said and slowly after a small hesitant on his part he lifted his arm from the water. She looked it over gently holding his forearm in her hands making sure not to agitate the wound. "You won't need stiches so that's good, just hold still and the burns on your chest look first degree, they didn't get to high on the voltage."

Ariel retrieved a homemade first aid kit setting it down on the floor next to her taking out some bandages and a jar with strange purple cream inside.

"What is that?" He asked timidly.

"This is my own homemade first aid kit filled with all sort of organic medicine that most of the human world hasn't even heard of." Ariel replied as she uncapped the purple cream that smelled of mint. Once again taking his arm she started to spread the cream around his wound, the affects were immediate, numbing the wound leaving behind a pleasant tingle the same happening for the burns on his chest. "My name is Ariel Broom, what's yours?"

"The others called me Abraham Sapien. They said it was because of a slip of paper they found, that an Abraham Lincoln had died on that same day and that I was an icthyo sapien." He said quietly as she finished up with the cream and started to wrap his arm in waterproof bandages then moved onto his chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Abe." Ariel said with a smile securing the bandages then held out her hand which he took to shake, but upon contact jerked a little and quickly let go. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I saw things." Abe said shaking his head then he looked at her again. "That red man was Hellboy, he is your brother, but not by blood, you were found by his adoptive father Professor Broom who is also your adoptive father."

"How did you know that?" Ariel asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, I just touched your hand and knew." He said worriedly. "I didn't mean to."

"No, it's ok." Ariel assured him. "You must be a touch telepath."

"A what?" He asked in confusion.

"A touch telepath is when someone can read another person's thoughts through touch." A new voice said from behind them.

"Hey dad." Ariel said smiling up at him and the red man from earlier. "This is Abraham Sapien, Abe this is my father Trevor Broom and my brother Hellboy."

"Welcome to our home Mr. Sapien. I can promise you from now on you will be treated with more kindness." Broom said with a kind smile.

"They never stop until someone says enough." Hellboy shook his head in disgust.

"Well you won't have to worry about them now in any sense, welcome to our family." Ariel smiled and Abe hesitantly smiled back.


End file.
